


Buttercream

by carpelucem



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Birthday Smut, Birthdays, Cake, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpelucem/pseuds/carpelucem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herc wasn’t expecting to ever see this birthday, so anything that happens today is a bonus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buttercream

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Herc Hansen!
> 
> The fluffiest of birthday fluff.

Pros: Herc wakes up to the smell of vanilla and chocolate wafting through his house. Cons: The left side of his body is freezing, he can see the covers flung back across the other half of the bed, and the heat seems to have been turned off at some point in the night. There’s a heavy mechanical whirring coming from downstairs and he is fervently hoping it’s not the furnace going haywire again. Autumn’s already been cold this year and Herc doesn’t need a new heater to add to his long list of improvements for the house. 

Pulling a sweatshirt from the wall hook over his head, Herc rubs his arms with his hands, trying to generate a little warmth, and braces himself for what he’ll find downstairs. The noise increases as he nears the kitchen.

He’s not expecting Raleigh with smudges of cocoa powder on his tshirt, humming and swaying along to his ipod as he scrapes down the side of a bowl. There are two cakes cooling on a rack by the stove, a stack of cups and spoons in the sink, and an open sack of powdered sugar next to where Raleigh’s fighting with the mixer. His kitchen’s a tip, but Raleigh sucking a dollop of what looks like chocolate frosting off a long finger demands Herc’s more immediate attention. 

Herc keeps to the edge of the room, out of Raleigh’s eyeline, the scuff of his slippers on the floor conveniently muffled by whatever’s pumping out of those headphones plugged into Raleigh’s ears. Drawing up behind him, Herc wraps his hands around Raleigh’s hips. 

The resulting shout bounces off the wood cabinets and bare floor, and the rapid thump of Raleigh’s heartbeat accelerates under the warm press of Herc’s lips. He tugs one of the earbuds free and moves up the line of Raleigh’s neck with his mouth. 

“Hansen, you can’t just do that,” Raleigh’s protest turns into more of a whine when Herc turns him, chases the smear of frosting on Raleigh’s lips. It’s sweet and buttery and Herc’s always been more of a savory man, but with the taste of Raleigh underlying the chocolate, he might be ready to change his opinion on that. 

“You woke me up with your racket.” His fingers find the hem of Raleigh’s shirt, sliding beneath to warm his hands on the taut expanse of skin stretching across Raleigh’s lower back. Raleigh’s arms fumble for just a moment, pulling the cord free of his other ear, shoving the device onto the counter and switching off the stand mixer with a lucky swipe. Then his hands wind around Herc’s neck, pulling him in closer. 

“It’s your birthday,” he exhales against Herc’s lips, and there’s that hit of chocolate again when their mouths meet. It’s a slow kiss, lazy and warm, coupled with Herc’s wandering hands sliding beneath the waist of Raleigh’s pants, backing them up so Herc can brace against the pantry door. His thighs spread a little so Raleigh can rest between them, and Herc’s thumbs find the little divot right at the base of Raleigh’s spine, the one he likes to trace with his tongue when he’s got Raleigh spread out beneath him. 

“Right, my birthday, rather wake up with you next to me instead of cold and alone.” Raleigh sighs when Herc grips him tight, the round muscle of his ass firm beneath his fingers. Herc’s mouth moves to Raleigh’s ear again. “Even better, you wrapped around me. Your mouth, maybe this?” He squeezes, once, and the hiss it elicits makes Herc smile. “Couldn’t have gotten yourself ready, climbed on, welcomed the day in properly?”

Raleigh wriggles a little in Herc’s grasp, moves so their foreheads are pressed together, while Herc continues the leisurely massage. “When you’re a perv and like to watch me do it, what’s the fun in that?” 

Herc likes the way Raleigh’s voice goes thick when his fingernails scrape on the way back out of his pants. “The thought that counts, love.” 

Raleigh raises an eyebrow when Herc pulls back an inch or so and then he strikes. His fingers make quick work of the drawstring at Herc’s hips, and Raleigh sinks to his knees on the kitchen floor. His mouth’s on Herc in one long, smooth motion and now Herc’s the one gasping, head falling back against the door with a thump. His hands find Raleigh’s hair, long enough now to twine his fingers into, and Herc’s hips settle into the gentle rhythm Raleigh sets. Herc knows Raleigh doesn’t mind him moving, actually prefers it when Herc makes his enthusiasm for his amazing mouth known, but Herc’s not quite ready to buck up into that warm, wet heat just yet. 

For now, he’s just lazily thrusting, the bob of Raleigh’s head and swipe of his tongue against Herc more than enough stimulation. Herc’s easy in the mornings, doesn’t take much for him to come first thing, so he wants this to last a little. Not that they don’t have the time and space now to paw at each other whenever they want, but Raleigh Becket in front of him, on his knees and blowing him without a care in the world - that’s an image Herc wants to enjoy for a while.

To be honest, Herc wasn’t expecting to ever get to see this birthday, so anything that happens today is a bonus. 

Raleigh’s fingers gripping tightly into Herc’s thighs, how his cheeks hollow around him, the way he hums in contentment, it all sends a spiral of heat coiling low into Herc’s belly. The clench around his heart comes from the the sight of the messy kitchen, Raleigh’s mail mixed with Herc’s on the counter, his shoes by the door and his coat on the hooks. It took a long time, after Pitfall, to feel anything resembling normal, and now life is settled enough that he can appreciate it for all its mundane trifles.

Raleigh’s picked up the pace, is doing something wicked with his tongue, and Herc only has to glance down to see Raleigh watching his face, to see him smile around his mouthful, and Herc’s done. His body goes rigid and then boneless, and Raleigh’s there to steady him. He pets long lines along Herc’s leg, pulling off and pressing his head to Herc’s stomach for a moment before rising to his feet. He leans in to drop another kiss to Herc's mouth, soft and sweet like the bowl of frosting on the counter. 

“Happy Birthday, Herc.”


End file.
